Michishige Sayumi
Years Old |height= 160.4cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= July, 2008 / 1st Generation |graduated= November, 2014 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Go Younha was a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Michishige Sayumi * Birth Date: July 13, 1989 (age ) * Birth Place: Ube, Yamaguchi, Japan * Status: **2008-07-30: SKE48 Member **2008-10-05: Team S Member **2014-11-26: Graduated * Hobbies: Collecting things (hair ties, stickers, collectible toys, erasers, etc.), talking. * Special skill: Braiding, Y-balance, math * Motto: Never refuse a gift * Favorite Word: "Thank you." (ありがと。), "Left-right symmetry" (左右対称) * Favorite English Word: "Japan" * Favorite Color: Pink * Favorite Sports: Tennis * Favorite Artists: BeForU * Inspirational People: Ogura Yuko (Michishige has stated she thinks Yuko looks like herself) * Favorite Movie: Titanic, Celeb to Binbo Taro * Favorite Flowers: Red freesias * Favorite Animal: Cats (retitled to Hello! Kitty) * Favorite Season: Summer, winter * Favorite Food: Mentaiko spaghetti, chocolate * Disliked Food: Avocado, milk * Favorite Manga: Bokura ga Ita, Angel Lip, Sugar Sugar Rune, Paradise Kiss, Detective Conan. Trivia * Her surname Michishige (道重) is incredibly rare, only 90 individuals in Japan share the same surname. * She is a fan of AKB48, Perfume, Idoling!!!, and BeForU. * She is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of color since she joined, since she considers her natural black hair as her charm point. * She is known to be the most narcissistic member. * She is well known for trying to kiss the other members during concerts. * When asked what point of her makeup she is most particular about she replied curling her lashes and keeping her cheeks pink. * She is allergic to cats, however, she one day wants to own one, and she often blogs pictures with her sister's cat. * Her favorite word in English is "Japan". * On her radio show, Michishige says her family all became narcissistic like her. * Her likeness was used in episode #18 of the anime series Gintama as a maid cafe waitress doing the Usa-chan Peace pose. * When she was in elementary school, she won an award for aerobics. She also took piano lessons. * Appeared several times on different Japanese variety TV shows, either on her own or along with other members. In the summer she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media due to her appearing in high-rated shows like London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten, as well as in less popular shows. Netizens have pointed out “lately Michishige has been appearing often on TV.” A TV Guide article praised her sharp tongue. Michishige used her sharp tongue on her radio show where, on certain episodes, she would comment on something from the point of view of “Good/Angel Sayumi” and “Bad/Black/Devil Sayumi.” * In February 2010, she officially opened up a Gree blog. * In March 2010, Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai, and Michishige were revealed to be regulars on the midnight TBS show Aimai na!. Michishige confirmed on her blog that she would be a regular on the show. * It was announced that Michishige would be the voice for "Harori" in the MMO game Dragon Nest (2011). * On October 10, 2012, she opened an Ameba blog. * On October 27, 2013, she released a new photobook called Blue Rose. * On April 29, 2014, she announced her graduation. * On June 14, 2014, she along with T.M.Revolution and w-inds., hosted the MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2014. * On September 20, 2014, she announced that after her Yokohama Arena graduation, she would be taking a temporary leave of entertainment activities to rest her body and mind. * On October 2, 2016, she made an entry on her blog for the first time in two years. * On November 26, 2016, her blog entry finally spelled out "Michishige Sayumi Saisei" (道重さゆみ再生; Michishige Sayumi Rebirth) in hiragana, and in it she announced that should would be resuming activities next spring. Michishige aims for a "new sensation" of performance on stage, different from lives and musicals. She had begun taking vocal and dance lessons in order to bring up her stamina and would announce her exact schedule once it had been decided. * On March 18, 2017, she made her first media appearance since graduating as a guest on Sanma's radio show Young Town Doyoubi, in which she was previously a regular. * On March 27, 2017, she brought back her former radio show for a one night special, titled Michishige Sayumi no Konya mo Usa-chan Peace ~Ichiya Kagiri no Saisei Special~, and previewed the studio versions of a couple of her new songs from SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~. * On October 17, 2017, it was announced that Michishige would voice the character Arisa for the last episode of Henkei Shoujo, a web anime short series. The episode aired on October 24. * On December 16 and 17, 2017, she held the Michishige Sayumi Fanclub Tour in Izu. * On February 24, 2018, she was announced a model for Án MILLE's 2018 S/S Collection catalog. * In July 2018, she was announced as a model for Án MILLE once again, this time for their 2018 A/W Collection. * On July 13, 2018, she released her 12th solo photobook, DREAM. * From January 25 through 27, 2019, she appeared and performed as a guest at Japan Expo Thailand 2019. * On February 1, 2019, she was appointed as the new image character for the 39th edition "Editor/Writer Training Course" by Sendenkaigi, the leading publishing and communications company in Japan. She will appear in posters at major Tokyo Metro stations until late July. * On June 25, 2019, she announced that she was a model for the September issue web catalog of the clothing brand 31 Sons de mode. * On July 10, 2019, she opened an official Twitter account. * On July 13, 2019, she published her second personal book, titled SAYU ~LOVE30~, in celebration of her 30th birthday. * On December 20, 2019, she became the face of the "Ii Sumaho wa, OCN Mobile ONE." campaign for NTT Communication's cheap smartphone service OCN Mobile ONE. Singles * Tsuyokimono yo * Aozora Kataomoi (Center) * Gomen ne, SUMMER (WCenter with Nakajima Saki) * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! (WCenter with Nakajima Saki) * Banzai Venus * Pareo wa Emerald * Oki Doki * Kataomoi Finally (WCenter with Sayashi Riho) * Aishiteraburu! * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki (WCenter with Sayashi Riho) * Choco no Dorei * Utsukushii Inazuma (WCenter with Sayashi Riho) * Sansei Kawaii! (WCenter with Sayashi Riho) * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou (Center) Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 1st Generation Category:1989